Insanity
by RequiemofKingdomHearts
Summary: This is a bunch of poems about characters going insane. ***It'll be awesome if you review because I want to see how I can improve. :D***
1. Sora

I close my eyes to see that their yellow.

I don't wonder about how that works.

The color suits me just fine.

It's a lot nicer than the old blue ones.

My _friends_ call out my name, Sora.

It means nothing to me now.

Darkness is now my only friend.

They don't really care about me,

only for themselves.

Riku did try to kill me once.

Kairi does nothing right, nothing at all.

_Sora,_ somebody shouts in my mind.

Three other voices follow shortly after.

_Don't listen to them, Sora, they all want you dead._

I listen to that voice. It was...no is true.

My sense of time is falling into whack.

What's real? I'm going insane.

Riku, Kairi, save me DAMMIT!

WHAT THE FUCK IS REAL!

_Don't wonder about it, Sora, just listen to me._

I listen to that voice yet again.

Both of my former friends watch in horror.

Their blue eyes dilating.

It...pleases me. Pain pleases me.

With that thought in my mind,

I let out a laugh to convey my feelings.

All the delight...no...no, this isn't right.

_Give yourself to darkness or your life will end. _

I shout out no, but then listen to it again.

What exactly is going on here?

Am I just being a gullible fool? No...

I can't betray my friends, for they're my power.

They're the reason I live and breathe.

Both of them reach their arms out to me,

So I take them, crying tears of joy and fear.

_Kill them, watch them bled, correct your wrongs._

What wrongs? Did I do something...dark.

That will explain my eyes, my yellow eyes...Xehanort.

_Bastard, I'll show you the truth! _

I black out suddenly, unaware why.

When I finally come to some time later,

I find Riku and Kairi on the floor, holding hands.

_See, They never liked you. They only liked themselves._

Kairi...Riku...what should I do?

_Listen to me, DAMMIT! Stop being an idiot._

Okay...I'll listen to you, friend. My only friend.

Darkness is the only friend I have. Darkness.


	2. Kairi

I'm a damsel in distress again.

I hate being a damsel, a princess.

I don't want to have my knight save me.

I've no idea how long I've been trapped here.

If I had to guess something,

I would have to say about two months.

Just being in this white room, in white clothes.

Only my illusions of darkness help me.

I can't give into darkness though.

Even if I really wanted to do so,

my heart of pure light will hold me back.

One of my illusions says hello, smiling.

Her face is deformed and quite ugly.

It didn't mind me though.

On her face, there is a sinister smile.

It didn't mind me though.

Another illusion played with her falling hair.

Even if it just kept falling off of her head,

it will just randomly appear again.

This is, or was, my reality now.

Wait, is it is or was? What...?

Who am I? An illusion?

One of the girls with me must be real.

I must just be one of their illusions.

Sora and Riku were never real.

Xehanort was never real.

The keyblade was never real.

I was never real.

Nothing I ever experienced was real.

Only my life in these white walls were real.

Reality...is there such a thing as reality?

No...everything is a sham!

Even Kingdom Hearts is a sham.

The thing everybody is fighting for is fake.

Everything is nothing but a mere illusion.

Nothing...but these walls that imprison me.

I hate being a damsel, a princess.

These walls must be the edges of the universe.

My illusions and I are the only things here.

We're the only things that ever existed.


	3. Xion

Remember me.

Remember me.

Remember me.

Remember me.

Remember me.

Remember me.

Remember me.

Remember me.

The same words echo in my head.

All I want is someone to remember me.

To at least say my name again.

I want Roxas or Axel to miss me.

Those bastards...they forgot me.

I know I'm a replica made of memories,

but I feel this dark presence over me.

The presence fells me to hate them.

With my determination lost,

I willingly accept this voice's words.

Remember me, or you're going to die.

Remember me, or I'm going to kill you.

Remember me, or I'm going to play around

with your tainted remains. Remains of nothing.

Remember me, or I'll screw with you.

Remember me, or I'm going to make you remember.

I do nothing to stop these voices from taking over.

They're how I feel now, my anger and sadness.

This replica will finally play her part.

Her part to murder Roxas and become Sora.

How do I even do that now, in this place?

I don't care, for I'm doing it.

Nothing will stop the bloodshed of Roxas and Axel.

These voices are my new friends,

the people I'll have ice cream with on the tower.

They're people, right? They've to be people.

They're more real than those two can ever be.

Remember me, or I'm going to put an end to you.

I'll make Kingdom Hearts my own.

I'll make Xemnas see the price of making me.

I'll make Sora see the price of being me.

I'll make Kairi pay the price for looking like me.

I'll make Namine pay the price for not helping me.

I'll make Riku pay the price for hurting me.

This will be my revenge, then my world.

A world that nobody else will ever be forgotten.

Nobody will even exist in the first place.

It would just be me and my voices. My friends.

I'll make them get the sea salt ice cream,

and then shove it into Roxas' dead mouth.

You'll have ice cream with nobody, asshole.


	4. Namine

I don't know why I have this power.

I just realize it eats away at me.

For each time I use it, I feel...

I feel like I can and should take over everything.

Make everybody bow down to me.

Just manipulate their memories to be mine.

Everybody can meet Sora and then be my puppet.

This power keeps on eating away at me.

I know I wasn't always like this, but...

But now that personality is gone forever, replaced.

This power corrupts the user, the person behind the crayon.

Corrupts...no, the better word to use is awakens.

My old self wasn't me, this one version is.

I lift my crayon and erase all of Sora's true memories.

DiZ storms in, the look of anger written on his face.

I laugh at his sudden need to show himself to me.

Riku runs in after him but falls down shortly after.

I erase all of his memories all well, making another puppet.

My enemy asks why I'm doing this all the sudden.

He doesn't have the right to know. That lower being.

I respond by laughing my nonexistent heart out.

The puppet rises and stares at me.

I make him kill DiZ by stabbing him to death.

That bastard deserves to suffer a fate worst than death.

How could he treat a God the way he did?

The God with the notebook that eats away at sanity?

Riku only stares, having no will of his own.

Using my paper, I make Kairi my slave as well.

Donald and Goofy follow shortly after her.

This power...this power could be used to rule all worlds.

Nobody will even want to face me.

Everybody in my rule will be under my control,

being all connected to Sora, the connection to everything.

Then the worlds will finally know true peace.

The peace that comes with the price of this notebook.

The notebook that eats away at your own sanity.


	5. Aqua

The Realm of Darkness eats away at me.

The darkness is the only thing around me.

My wayfinder doesn't give me hope anymore.

Maybe I should fade into darkness here.

Ventus and Terra aren't coming like last time.

I'm all alone in this hell expect for darkness.

Nothing will come to save me, even Sora.

I'm in the darkness, nobody can save me.

Accepting my fate, I fall into darkness.

I become the dammed I swore to destroy.

The irony becomes way too great for me.

Ventus, you can find another person to wake you.

Darkness is what I've become, your enemy.

Ventus, you can destroy me, please destroy me.

Or I'm going to put an end to you for real.


	6. Terra

How long have I've been here?

Here, alone, is this graveyard.

I've no idea.

All I want is to kill Xehanort.

Xehanort, that bastard will pay.

I don't know.

I still can't see or hear anything.

All I can do is sense the presence of souls.

It's pathetic.

Everything is my fault.

Everything is Xehanort's fault.

He must die.

I myself will proceed with the final blow.

I'll watch his life come to an end.

Logic isn't needed.

He's using my body but whatever.

I can just stay in here, in my armor.

I finally feel a presence once again.

It is somebody I meet before.

He isn't Riku, Aqua, or Ventus...

XEHANORT.


	7. Roxas

Sora...I hate Sora.

I despise Sora.

Sora makes Xemnas look like a saint.

I shall take something from him.

I'll kill Sora, steal his life.

I'll shall watch as Sora bleeds.

Sora will cough up blood in bitter defeat.

I'll shall watch as Sora's eyes turn lifeless.

The blue from Sora's eyes vanishing into dust.

I'll shall destroy Sora's body.

Then Sora would still not understand true suffering.

I'll shall murder everyone close to Sora.

Sora is the cause of all of this.

Sora deserves to meet his end.

When Sora dies, I'll become complete.

I can finally experience true happiness and get answers.

Sora's death will make me remember her name.

She died for Sora's sake.

Memories of her name disappeared because of Sora.

That girl didn't realize Sora didn't deserve it.

Sora caused all of this pain, this misery.

It's time for Sora to pay for his crimes.

Sora...I'll shall see you in hell.

Sora, in hell, I'll shall kill you again and again.

Then, Sora, I'll murder your friends over and over again.

Only then you'll shall know my pain, Sora.

Only after millions of years of experiencing pain, Sora.

Sora...that won't make it stop though.

Sora...the pain will continue on for all of eternity.

Sora...our pain won't be mend when you return to end it.

Sora...you only make all of our pain become worst.

If it wasn't for Sora, I would have never been born.

Sora made me grow up in this cruel world of ours.

I don't see why Namine, Axel, and her find Sora so special.

Sora is just a kid who fucks things up.

Sora even almost turned into a Xehanort.

He's stupid and naive, so Sora shall see the truth.

I'll let the reins of insanity take my soul.

If it is what it takes for Sora to pay,

I'll accept the darkest corners of my mind's gift.

Right...Xion?


	8. Riku (recommended by Cloudhead)

Blood sprayed all over me,

and I see Xehanort smiling.

His keyblade pierced Sora's heart.

Kairi's body laid on the floor.

Mickey was pinned down by Vanitas,

who was stabbing him with his keyblade.

The king's body was in the messiah's postion.

I then fall onto the floor, crying.

All my reasons for living were dead.

There was nothing else to live for.

My friend, my love, and my idol.

Everybody else on my team were littered all over the place.

Xehanort sighed, his plan having failed.

Out of rage, I lunged at that old bastard.

Darkness surrounded my body, consuming my thoughts.

The old man was taken by shock,

so I used it to stab my keyblade into his head.

Blood sprayed out, his body fell.

Vanitas tried to attack me,

but I pierce his heart of darkness, making him lifeless.

There was nothing left to live for now.

Nothing left but to die a painful death of loneliness.

Darkness covered my whole body.

Ansem's heart tried to take over again,

but my strong will of revenge stopped it.

There was nothing left but to die.

Nothing, nothing but to join my friends.

I walked over to where Kairi was,

and I kissed her face for the last time.

Then, I pointed my keyblade at myself, tears in my eyes.

Way to Dawn went straight through my heart.

That was the last thing I ever felt.


	9. Axel (recommended by Winslow Fisherman)

There had to be a way to bring Roxas back.

Sora took Roxas from me.

There had to be a way to bring back that girl as well.

I don't remember her name though.

I'm such an idiot for forgetting it.

All I needed was to kill Sora and get them back.

I promised I would always get them back.

Then we'll eat ice cream together once again,

and that would be truly amazing.

No, there wasn't a girl there, only Roxas.

Roxas is the only thing worth living for.

I shall give up everything for my precious Roxas.

If he doesn't like it, then fuck him.

I'll do what makes me happy.

It's all about me, right?

Then I'll kill Saix and Xemnas for putting me through this.

Saix did hate that girl and treat her badly.

I want to remember her name.

Names don't matter though, for only my personal goals matter.

If anymore tries to prove that wrong,

I'LL BURN THEM TO A PILE OF LIFELESS SHIT!

All I need to do is to find Roxas and that girl for my happiness.

Turn Sora into a Heartless...turn the others into nothingness.

Everything shall go as planed,

or I'll burn all the worlds until there's nothing left.

Nothing but I, the only thing that matters.


	10. Vexen

Experiments are what I do.

I cut open an innocent boy screaming.

All I respond with is a laugh.

I tear out his heart.

The screams have stopped.

That made me sad but whatever.

Another heart to be tested on.

I throw it in a jar with others like it.

Xehanort disposes of the boy's body.

I motion to Zexion to bring whose next.

It was a young boy I knew, Isa.

He screamed and cried for his friend Lea.

I silence him by stabbing his heart.

Then I cut it out and put it with the rest.

Next up was Lea, and he saw his friend's corpse.

Zexion forced in our new subject.

All of us smiled, me in particular.

Experiments are what I do after all.

I began to laugh.

Lea began to scream.

No matter, we did the same thing to him.

All of us did the same thing to endless amounts of people.

They were all just subjects anyways.

Those people only lived for our experiments.

With every kill done by my bloodied hand,

my laugh became more demented and sadistic.

Men, women, elders, children, babies, animals,

they all died by the knife in my red hands.

Experiments are what I live for.

Experiments should be what everyone lives for.


End file.
